The Sorting
by deathlyhallows123
Summary: Al, Rose and Scorpius get sorted, through Neville's eyes.


**A/N: This is a one shot of Albus, Rose, and Scorpius' sorting. Nothing you won't like. Oh, and I forgot to mention it is through Neville's eyes….**

I walked up to the first years and studied them. I knew I was going to get to teach the whole lot of them, so I studied them closely. I saw the ones that are scared out of the minds, who are probably the Muggleborns or pure-bloods who wanted to make their family proud, but didn't know where they would end up. Like me. Then I saw the ones with swagger in the world, the ones who know exactly where they are going. Like Draco Malfoy. Then I saw the ones who were confident and relaxed, as they were probably kids of less demanding purebloods or half bloods. I could see that Albus and Rose were like that. After enough analysis, my stomach decided to rumble, so I had to get going with the sorting.

"First years, please come this way. I am Professor Longbottom, and I teach herbology. I am also the head of Gryffindor House. You are going to be sorted into a house. Your lives are connected with your house. You dine with your house, sleep in the same area as your house, and share a common room and a Quidditch Team. Your house will be like your family, and many of your closest friends may come from your house."

I paused. I had given this speech before, and hopefully it would as successful as it had been. "But your house isn't your only source of friends. You must work with other houses. There may be people you disdain in other houses, but just because you aren't in the same house doesn't mean you must hate the other houses. Inter-house cooperation is necessary for the well being of the Wizarding World. Come now, and remember everything I have told you."

I led them into the Great Hall, and of course, they felt many eyes on them. They kept in file, and walked straight up to the Sorting Hat. I saw Mrs. McGonagall give me the cue to start the sorting, and I took out the list, and started reading the names.

"Alban, Jenna."

The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and after about ten seconds, it made its decision. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I clapped, and he noticed that usually it took 10 seconds to sort someone. I called the next name. "Allan, Edgar."

In less than a second, the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!"

I continued through the sorting, and I noticed many familiar names. "Finnigan, Patrick" and "Goyle, George" were both sorted, Patrick to Gryffindor and Goyle to Slytherin.

I continued, and then finally, I found Albus Potter. He was a lot like his father, in fact, he was a carbon copy. Only difference was that Al was taller than Harry at the time. I knew Al well.

I gently walked him to the stool, and put the hat on his head. It didn't take long to sort Al, as he was put into Gryffindor in no time at all. I could hear him tell the Sorting Hat, "I'll be in any house you put me."

The Sorting Hat seemed to smile, and replied, "Brave like your father, so there is only one choice. GRYFFINDOR!"

Al, who seemed thoroughly relieved walked to Gryffindor, and was thrust into a bear hug by James and the many, many Weasleys.

The sorting went on, and I finally saw Rose. Like Hugo, she had her father's height gene, and was probably the tallest at the sorting. Girls and their early growing.

Rose walked up to the Sorting Hat, and eagerly jammed it on her head. It took the hat less than a second to scream GRYFFINDOR!"

She sighed, and walked over to the Gryffindor table, to hug Al and the rest of the family.

I had thought the sorting was all wrapped up, so I began to clear the Sorting Hat and tell Professor McGonagall to begin the feast, but I noticed a blond boy still waiting to be sorted.

From the moment I saw him, I knew he was Malfoy's boy. Blond her, pointed chin, gray eyes. I could also tell he was nothing like Malfoy was to me. He didn't carry any arrogance, or mean spiritedness, he was just a scared 11 year old.

I checked the list. Sure enough, his name was on the list. How did I miss it? I walked "Malfoy, Scorpius" up to the stool to be sorted.

It was by far the longest sorting in Hogwarts history. I could see hushed, angry whispering by Scorpius to the Sorting Hat, and calm sarcasm from the Hat.

After 5 minutes, the entire student body started chanting, "Sort him now! Sort him now!"

It was to no avail. It was like the last debate for the Minister of Magic, where incumbent Kingsley Shacklebolt defeated young upstart Ernie MacMillan. Boy, that was horrible.

Finally the Sorting Hat made up its mind. It shot a wink (if possible) at me, and screamed "GRYFFINDOR!"

The crowd was stunned. No one expected a Malfoy to Gryffindor. Slytherin was expected. Ravenclaw was tolerable. Hufflepuff was terrible. But there were no words for Gryffindor.

However, Scorpius seemed pleased by this decision, and he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Rose and Al made a spot for him, and he sat in between them,

The Headmistress let the feast begin, and I walked over to the Sorting Hat to pick it up and return it to McGonagall's office.

As I walked along with it, I muttered, "What the hell was that? Putting Malfoy in Gryffindor?"

The Hat smiled, and it replied, "He is one of the bravest people ever on the Sorting Hat. Trust me, he will do nothing but great things. Not just great, but good too. Plus, I have a feeling who's going to be your favorite Herbology student."

I grinned at the Hat, and I put it away.


End file.
